Blue's ABCs
'Blue's ABCs '''is the 7th episode of ''Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Steve *Blue *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Sidetable *Snail Summary This episode is all about books, words and letters. Steve himself has a book called A Really Great Book, although we never do get to find out the contents of it. To fit with the theme, various objects are labeled such as the Thinking Chair and even Steve himself. We met the rat at the kitchen to help us look for clues. By reading off a grocery list, we help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper to do their grocery shopping in order to feed a very hungry Paprika. Later, we skiddoo into a storybook and determine the correct order of words to make complete sentences through visual and contextual clues. In this case, the mistakes are The ball threw a Girl, A ball caught the Puppy, & Puppy snack The and the ate a girl. Steve plays Blue's Clues to figure out what book Blue wants to read. Recap Steve reads A Really Great Book and welcomes the viewer in his house. We went to Blue's room to read Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Steve read the words and decided to play a game of Blue's Clues when he spotted Sidetable says S T E V E and to get the Notebook. He finds that the first clue is a moon. We were called by Mrs. Pepper and we ran into the kitchen to need help with their grocery list. Mr. Salt lifted Steve tickles Paprika under the chin Paprika is hungry. We help them to shop for groceries to feed a hungry Paprika. Using a grocery list, we find milk, bread and juice in the cabinets, because they are like shelves. Following this, Steve finds the second clue which was a cow while mentioning words beginning with the letter C. Then, Mailbox arrives giving Steve the letters A, B, and C before giving him his letter from his friends who tell Steve about the library. Later, we skidoo into a storybook that seems to have a very odd story. It turns out the words in the sentences are all out of order. Using the pictures and thinking about what makes sense, we help Steve & Blue to put the words in the sentences in the right order and fix the story. Steve finds the last clue in our Storybook which was a natural word Jump When all the clues were found, we and Steve went to the thinking chair. The clues were moon, cow, and jump. Steve thought that the moon jumps, but that wasn't true. He looks again and remembered the cow can jump and figured out that Blue wants to read the nursery rhyme Hey Diddle Diddle. After reading Blue's favorite nursery rhyme, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *The authors and other staff and companies associated with the books If You Give a Mouse a Cookie, Corduroy and The Rainbow Fish all receive Special Thanks credits. Corduroy is one of the books shown in the opening sequence for the show. *Tanya Hamilton directed the video letter for this episode from Magenta Comes Over What Does Blue Want To Build What Was Blue's Dream About Blue's Senses and The Lost Episode. *Julie and Jessica Greenburg were Steve's Friends in the episode. *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero and Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle. *When Steve sang Now It's Time For So Long, the ball pointed to the words. *Snail who is hidden in 3 places in every episode, is very easy to find one time in this episode because they have labels. The other two times she appears, she is not labeled. *This episode premiered on DVD titled Nickelodeon: Let's Learn ABCs. *Some of the ideas used in this episode come up again in Words and Let's Write. *The Picture Said Call Magenta from Blue Goes to the Beach Adventures in Art and Blue's Story Time. *Steve and Blue preformed the letter A from What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture, Steve Goes to College & Blue's Big Musical Movie. *This episode is the 1st of 2 available as a bonus on the DVD Blue Takes You to School & on the VHS ABCs and 123s. *This last episode blue barks no from What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try, What Does Blue Want To Make, Pretend Time, What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture, What Does Blue Want To Build, Blue's Senses, Steve Gets The Sniffles, SnackTime, What Game Does Blue Want To Learn, Adventures in Art, Blue Wants To Play A Game, Blue's Story Time, Draw Along With Blue Hide & Seek Animal Behavior Occupations Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme & What Time Is It For Blue. Gallery DSC 1217.JPG Blue'sABC.jpg MAIL!! 10.jpg SoLongSong.png NickJrDogs1997.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:List of Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1990s Category:1997